


Трилистники с блестками (Glitter-encrusted Shamrocks)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Craic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, St. Patrick's Day, Trouser Snakes, shamrocks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Шерлок, Джон и Рози празднуют день святого Патрика с разрисованными мордашками и трилистниками с блестками. А потом на сцену выходят виски и, хм, «брючные змеи»*.





	Трилистники с блестками (Glitter-encrusted Shamrocks)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glitter-encrusted Shamrocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331570) by [SherlocksSister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlocksSister/pseuds/SherlocksSister). 



Джон споткнулся в прихожей и чуть не упал на рассыпанную по полу почту. Запихнув ее в сумку с покупками, он взбежал по лестнице, прежде всего доказывая себе, что он все еще способен на это.

Шерлок в бежевом халате на голое тело и в защитных очках работал на кухне. Не он успел наклониться над бунзеновской горелкой, как Джон с криком бросил сумку на пол, не обращая внимания на то, что покупки разлетелись, а яблоко закатилось под стул. Через три недели этот полусгнивший фрукт будет найден Рози.

— Боже, Шерлок, ты же сейчас попадешь своим… — Джон в отчаянии махнул рукой в направлении нижней половины туловища Шерлока, очутившейся в опасной близости от стакана с неизвестной жидкостью. Обогнув стол, Джон отодвинул стакан в центр стола.

— А, привет, Джон, — Шерлок-таки заметил своего мужа. — Ты принес метиловый эфир?

— Лучше оденься, любимый, нам не нужны новые несчастные случаи от твоих экспериментов. Хочу сказать, что мы еще не отмыли закопчённый потолок. Почему ты голый, кстати?

Шерлок опустил глаза, явно удивленный видом члена, видневшегося в разошедшихся полах халата.

— Ах, да, Рози уснула, и я воспользовался возможностью принять душ. Когда я вытирал волосы, в голову пришла отличная идея, и я бросился делать эксперимент. Немного отвлекся.

Джон в очередной раз понял, что дальнейшей разговор бесполезен, и принялся разбирать сумку. Просмотрел почту, отделяя счета от других бумажек. Два конверта отправились под кинжал на каминную доску рядом с открыткой от благодарной клиентки. Как оказалось, ее муж вовсе не изменял ей, а устроился на работу ночным сторожем, чтобы заработать деньги и устроить супруге поистине незабываемый отпуск.

Последним оказался рекламный листок от Лондонского ирландского центра в Камдене, приглашавший на завтрашнее ежегодное празднование Дня святого Патрика. Пока Джон разглядывал приглашение, появился одетый Шерлок, несущий на руках сонную Рози.

— Посмотри, папочка, кто проснулся! Что там?

— День святого Патрика в Лондонском ирландском центре. Костюмированная вечеринка с надувным замком и разрисованными лицами. Может быть весело, сходим с Рози?

Он вручил рекламку Шерлоку, забрал дочь и пошел с ней на кухню за чашкой воды.

Шерлок насмешливо фыркнул.

— Взгляни-ка, — указал он на рекламку. — «Приходите к нам чествовать ирландца, который погнал на змеях* из Ирландии».

Джон засмеялся.

— Именно, Джон! Святой Патрик не был ирландцем! Такая неточность! Я должен пойти туда и…

— Подожди, разве Патрик не был ирландцем?

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Святой Патрик был валлийцем, Джон.

Сначала Джон подумал, что Шерлок хотел его разыграть. Разве мог покровитель Ирландии не быть ирландцем? Но это же Шерлок, который всегда прав, поэтому Джон смирился.

— Валлиец? Ты уверен?

— Настолько, насколько вообще можно быть уверенным в чем-то, касающимся пятого века. Да, он родился в Уэльсе, был похищен подростком и увезен в Ирландию рабом. Сбежал домой, но позже вернулся в Ирландию уже священником.

— Из которой прогнал всех змей? — Джон, в общем, знал, что идет по неверной дорожке, но хотел доставить мужу удовольствие его поправить.

— Нет, Джон. Змей из Ирландии прогнал Ледниковый период, а когда ледники растаяли, и Ирландия стала островом, змеи уже не вернулись. Никто никого не прогонял.

Минилекция для Джона прекратилась, когда Рози бросила свою чашку ему в голову с криком «чудак». Джон, не переставая улыбаться от того, что самый наблюдательный в мире человек пропустил смешную опечатку, занялся приготовлением обеда.

На следующий день они явились на празднование для святого Патрика с Рози, одетой в футболку изумрудного цвета. На празднике были не только англичане и ирландцы, но и множество всякого люда, который был не прочь один день почувствовать себя ирландцами.

Рози жутко гордилась зелеными клеверами на щечках и все время демонстрировала их родителям. По мнению Джона, лучшим в этом дне было наблюдать за Шерлоком и Рози на надувном замке. Они держались за руки, вокруг прыгали дети, отчего кудри Шерлока взвихривались вверх-вниз. Джон подивился в очередной раз, как сильно изменилась его жизнь и каким счастливым он стал!

По мнению Шерлока, худшим в этом дне оказался второй заход на надувной замок, когда к Джону подошел какой-то рыжий хмырь. Шерлок упорно его игнорировал, пока не увидел, что тот наклонился к Джону и что-то прошептал. Схватив возмущенную Рози, он спрыгнул с замка и услышал слова хмыря:

— Скажите, нет ли в вас ирландской крови?

Джон вежливо покачал головой, а рыжий, наклонившись еще ближе, продолжил:

— Могу поделиться, если хотите.

Шерлок возник рядом с Джоном, грозно посмотрел на мужчину и собственнически впился в Джона поцелуем. Джон ответил тем же — он обожал ревнивого Шерлока. Рыжий, не потрудившись извиниться, тихо растворился в толпе.

Потом были музыка и танцы, и Шерлок продемонстрировал удивительное знание народных ирландских песен. Рози танцевала до упаду. Джон купил обруч на голову, украшенный трилистниками с блестками на пружинках. Каждый раз, когда он кивал головой, шемроки сверкали и искрились, а Рози смеялась, поэтому он делал это часто и энергично.

Рози быстро устала, несмотря на сладкую радость кексов, украшенных огромным количеством ярко-зеленого крема. Семья отправилась домой, купив по дороге рыбу с картошкой.

Усевшись на диван, Шерлок принялся выбирать самые нежные кусочки рыбы и кормить Рози, сам в это время ухитряясь поглощать картошку в огромных количествах. Потом Джон одевал Рози в пижаму, а Шерлок играл медленную версию джиги, сохраненную в его могучем мозгу, импровизируя на манер ритмичной колыбельной.

Джон отправился укладывать Рози, а Шерлок, порывшись в буфете, вытащил на божий свет полбутылки виски «Бушмиллс». Вернувшись, Джон нашел Шерлока, растянувшегося на диване. Детектив возлежал, закрыв глаза и запрокинув голову на подлокотник. Безмятежный. Умиротворенный. Джон даже замер, чтобы полюбоваться этим видом.

Он взял стакан и сел рядом. Шерлок повернул голову и посмотрел на мужа сквозь ресницы. Последовал поцелуй со вкусом кетчупа, соли и виски, после которого Джон устроился у Шерлока на коленях и принялся целовать длинную манящую шею.

Он начал расстегивать пуговицы зеленой рубашки Шерлока одну за одной, лаская пальцами и языком обнажающуюся кожу. Шерлок же гладил Джона по бедрам, прижимая к себе все сильнее и сильнее.

Когда с пуговицами было покончено, Джон развел полы рубашки и потянулся к стакану с виски. Намочив палец, он вложил его Шерлоку в рот. Не отрывая глаз от Джона, Шерлок начал посасывать палец, заставляя Джона стонать и толкаться в его голый живот.

Джон снова окунул палец в виски, но на этот раз позволил капле золотистой жидкости упасть на грудь Шерлока и скатиться по мышцам. Завороженный видом капли, скользящей по коже, Джон несколько раз повторил этот маневр. Капли разбегались по своим дорожкам — по соску, во впадину пупка, и кожа Шерлока покрылась мурашками от их прохладного прикосновения.

Не в силах больше сопротивляться, Джон начал слизывать виски, то и дело возвращаясь к прекрасным губам Шерлока и одаривая их поцелуем. Когда Джон добрался до сосков, Шерлок уже извелся от нетерпения. Встретившись с Джоном губами, он жадно прижал его голову одной рукой, а другой вытянул его рубашку из джинсов. Поцелуй длился, пока хватало воздуха.

Ремни были расстегнуты, рубашки и брюки скинуты. Супруги поменялись местами — Шерлок сел Джону на колени, взял оба члена в руку и начал медленно их поглаживать мягкими дразнящими движениями. Другой рукой он держал Джона за плечо, а тот обнимал его за талию.

— Боже, Шерлок, это аххх… — Джон запрокинул голову, когда Шерлок усилил хватку. — Чего ты хочешь, мой прекрасный любимый мальчик? Скажи мне, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Шерлок, глядя на Джона расфокусированным взглядом и не переставая двигать рукой, приблизил губы к его уху и пророкотал своим глубоким баритоном:

— Я — твоя Ирландия, мой святой Патрик, и я хочу, чтобы ты прогнал мою «змею».

Он дразняще поднял бровь, и Джон рассмеялся.

— Ты действительно думал, что я не замечу опечатки? — выдохнул Шерлок. — Я весь день ждал шанса ввернуть эту реплику!

— В постель. И немедленно! — потребовал Джон. — Вряд ли у нас есть зеленая смазка, но имеется что-то с запахом лайма. Сойдет. Может, мне надеть обруч с трилистниками?

Он схватил Шерлока за руку и потащил в спальню, где его грациозный муж оседлал его колени и медленно «погнал», пока оба не пришли к финалу так мощно, что их крики, наверное, было слышно аж в Дублине.

**Author's Note:**

> * «Брючные змеи» - эвфемизм сами понимаете чего :)  
> ** Трудно передаваемая игра слов, поскольку в русском языке есть еще и падежи: rid of — прогнать (змей), ride — погнать, ехать верхом (на змеях). 
> 
> Трилистники с блестками на обруче:  
> https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB13VZRXMb.PuJjSZFpq6zuFpXay/2017-new-fashion-children-headband-hoop-green-beads-composite-sponge-feathers-font-b-clover-b-font.jpg  
> https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB18bmugDTI8KJjSsphq6AFppXa7/St-Patrick-day-shamrock-hair-accessories-hairpin-silk-ribbon-ribbon-bow-hair-accessories.jpg_220x220.jpg


End file.
